Team Chaotix new member
by HeiditheAngel
Summary: Charmy and Espio was waiting for Vector to come home from the store. Vector then came home, with a female chameleon named Rose, who will be their new member in "Team Chaotix. EspioxOC. Chapter 3 uploaded!
1. The new member

**_Hiya people, Femalefantasy3 here! As you can see, this is my first fanfictions here. _**

**_I DO not own either Vector, Charmy or Espio. They belongs to SEGA. But I do own Ros_****_e the chameleon. _****  
><strong>

_**Sorry if there are any wrong spelling or something. I'm a beginning writer. **_

**_Please R&R! ^^_****  
><strong>

**At the Team Chaotix HQ**

Charmy was playing Pokémon on his Gameboy Advance and Espio was meditating. It was actually a sunny day outside, but both decided to stay indoors. And Vector, was at the store. Since Espio was busy meditating and Charmy was busy…playing on his Gameboy, Vector was the one who had to go shopping. Even if he was busy listening to music.

"Man, where is Vector?" Charmy said. "He's been gone for an hour now."

Charmy's stomach started to growl.

"Aww, I'm hungry. What takes him so long!" Charmy complained.

"He better not buy any more Coco Puffs again." Espio said while he's still in his meditation.

A half hour has passed and Vector hasn't still coming back yet. Charmy started to get worried.

"Oh my! What happened if he got kidnapped! Or maybe got murdered! Or maybe got hurt on the way to the store! Or maybe-" Charmy said while he was flying around, worried.

But then, Charmy heard that the door opened. He flew to the front door and saw Vector, who carried a bag with food from the store.

"Vector!" Charmy said happily. He flew to him and hugged his nose. "I thought you were kidnapped! Or got murdered! Or got hurt on the way to the store! Or got-" He said in a hyperactive way.

"Charmy, what the hell! Get off of my nose!" Vector screamed.

"Oh sorry.." Charmy said and let go of Vector's nose. He blushed lightly.

"Where's Espio?" Vector asked.

"Over there." Charmy said. He pointed at Espio, who was still meditating.

"Vector, you forgot these. A female voice said. The female walked inside. She was carryng two bags filled with food and other stuff.

"Oh, thanks." Vector said and smiled.

The female was a pink chameleon with a yellow horn. She had a simple dark pink T-shirt and a dark blue skirt. Her shoes were blue with a big, white stripe on it and a small light blue circle. She did also have a some kind of a black belt around her forehead.

"Vector, who is she?" Charmy curious asked.

"This is Rose." Vector said. "I met her on the way to the store. Plus, she is going to join the Chaotix." He continued.

"Oh really?" Charmy said and flew to Rose. "Hi! My name's Charmy! The youngest and the cutest bee in the team Chaotix." He said.

"Hi Charmy. You sure are a cute bee." She said friendly and gave Charmy a hug.

Charmy blushed lightly.

"Cute? Yeah right.." Vector said to himself. "Guys, we might put the bags in the kitchen, they are kinda heavy." He then said to Rose and Charmy.

"Okay!" Both Charmy and Rose say.

Vector went to the kitchen. Rose gave Charmy one of the bags she was holding. Then they both went to the kitchen.


	2. Two chameleons, one can

_**Finally done with chapter 2. I DO NOT own Vector, Charmy or Espio. They belongs to SEGA. But I do own Rose the chameleon. **_

_**I'll add a**_ _**bio on Rose of you're confusing about who she is.**_

_**Rose the chameleon:**__She is the new member in the team Chaotix. Just like Espio, she is a skilled ninja. She also has her own ninja sword. She is very smoothly when it's about shuriken/kunai throwing. __Oh and she's also 16 like Espio. _

_**R&R please! ^^**_

Charmy, Vector and Rose, packed up the foods that Vector bought from the store. It was a lot of food he bought. They did do a lot of noise in the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Espio finished his meditating. He stood up and went to the kitchen, getting something to eat. He saw Charmy and Vector.

"Vector, so you're finally here." Espio said. I hope you didn't just bought any Coco Puff-"He continued, but he got interrupted by something. He also saw a pink chameleon in the kitchen.

The purple chameleon looked at the pink chameleon. The pink chameleon turned around, and saw the purple chameleon.

"Wow, s-she's beautiful!" Espio thought to himself. The chameleon blushed lightly.

"Espio!" Vector said. "This is Rose. She is going to be our new member. And Rose, this is Espio. Our skilled ninja. And also the brain in our team." Vector continued.

Vector smiled at Espio. He knew what was going on here. So did Charmy.

"My oh my! Love at the first sight!" Charmy said happily.

Rose looked at Charmy and blushed. But Espio turned his face around, trying to covering his face, because he was blushing.

"Ah hum!" Vector then. He walked up to Espio and patted him on his shoulder. "Espio, you might wanna help us pack up the food. Vector then said.

Espio turned his face to Vector, who was still smiling. Espio nodded to help the other pack up the food. So he did.

Minutes later, they were finished to pack up the foods. The foods were now in the refrigerator or in the cabinets.

"Well, it took us a while, but we're finally done." Vector said and wiped off some sweat from him.

Charmy did notice something.

"Vector, it looks like we forgot that one." Charmy said to Vector. Charmy was pointing at something.

Everybody looked at the thing that Charmy was pointing at. It was a can with pear pieces on the floor. Everybody looked at each other with the "who-is -going-to pick-the-can-up"? faces. But Vector did "I-am-not-going-to-pick-the-can-up" face.

"I'll pick it up!" Said both Espio and Rose. But both didn't notice that they did say it on the same time.

They both bent down to reach the can with pear pieces. Rose was fast enough to reach the can. She had her hand on top of the can, was about to pick it up. But as the same time when Rose had her hand on the can, Espio put his hand on Rose's hand. He wasn't fast enough to reach the can before Rose. Then it happened.

It was a silence moment. Espio and Rose first looked at their hands, then at each other. Both blushed deeply. Vector and Charmy gasped of surprise. All of them didn't say anything.

Espio took his hand away Rose's hand. He stood up. So did Rose, with the can on her hand.

"S-sorry about that.." Espio said while rubbing his neck, still blushing

"It's okay." Rose said, while she was also still blushing.

Vector and Charmy looked at each other, surprised. They have never seen Espio blush or shy before. Espio's face almost turned red by all the blushing.

"I-I think I'm gonna go for a walk.." Espio said. He left the kitchen and went to the front door. The other did hear a slam from the door. Espio left the house.

Rose was still in the kitchen. She turned her face to Charmy and Vector. Both of them were speechless because of what they just saw.

Everything was quiet for a minute.

_**Aww, who knew that Espio was a shy type. ^^ **_

_**Please tune in next time!**_


	3. A chameleon's feelings with advices

_**Chapter 3 finally uploaded.**_

_**And still, I DO NOT own either Charmy, Vector, Espio or the other Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA! But I do own Rose and Kikio.**_

Espio was outside. He was under a shady tree on top of a hill. He was meditating, but it didn't work well. He was thinking about what happened in the house earlier.

(FLASHBACK)(Back in chapter 2)

_"I'll pick it up!" Said both Espio and Rose. But both didn't notice that they did say it on the same time._

_They both bent down to reach the can with pear pieces. Rose was fast enough to reach the can. She had her hand on top of the can, was about to pick it up. But as the same time when Rose had her hand on the can, Espio put his hand on Rose's hand. He wasn't fast enough to reach the can before Rose. Then it happened._

_It was a silence moment. Espio and Rose first looked at their hands, then at each other. Both blushed deeply. Vector and Charmy gasped of surprise. All of them didn't say anything._

_Espio took his hand away Rose's hand. He stood up. So did Rose, with the can on her hand._

_"S-sorry about that.." Espio said while rubbing his neck, still blushing_

_"It's okay." Rose said, while she was also still blushing._

_Vector and Charmy looked at each other, surprised. They have never seen Espio blush or shy before. Espio's face almost turned red by all the blushing._

_"I-I think I'm gonna go for a walk.." Espio said. He left the kitchen and went to the front door. The other did hear a slam from the door. Espio left the house._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Espio's head was spinning like a carousel(aka merry-go-round). He blushed everytime he thought about it. But mostly, he thought about Rose.

Espio has never been in love before. It was the first time for him. His mind was only set on Rose. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Yo, Espio!" said a familiar voice.

Espio opened his eyes and saw his two friends, Kikio and Knuckles.

"Oh hi guys.." Espio said.

"What's the matter Espio? You've seem down." Kikio said and sat next to Espio. So did Knuckles.

"Oh, it's nothing…"He said.

"But what's with the blushing?" Knuckles asked the chameleon who was still blushing.

Espio did have no choice but to explain. He explained about Rose, the new member in the "Chaotix". He also said that he put his hand on top of Rose's hand. Both Knuckles and Kikio were surprised by hearing this. They had never seen that side of Espio before.

"That's so sweet!" Kikio said in a cute kawaii voice.

"So, this Rose is also a skilled ninja like you too, Espio?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." He said.

"But how do you know that she is a skilled ninja." Knuckles said. "I bet she's lying because she wants attention."

Kikio stared at Knuckles.

"What?" He said.

"Don't listen to him, Espio." Kikio said.

"I didn't even listening to him either." Espio said and gave Kikio a smirk.

"Hey!" Knuckles said. Espio and Kikio laughed, and Knuckles crossed his arm, angrily.

"Anyway, Espio, if you like Rose so much, why don't you give her a flower or something? Show her that you like her." Kikio said.

"Or just challenge her into a fight. You know, to see if she really is a skilled ninja." Knuckles said.

Kikio gave Knuckles a death stare. Knuckles sweat dropped and got a bit scared.

"What?" That's how I met you."

"Yeah. And that time you got your ass kicked too. Kikio said.

Knuckles once again, crossed his arms in anger and jealousy.

"You know what guys?" Espio said and stood up. "You are right. I'll might try it. Thanks for the advice guys." He said and ran off. Espio finally got the spirit.

As the two echidnas saw the purple chameleon ran off in.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Kikio said and stood up.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that Espio is finally fighting with somebody. Knuckles said and also stood up.

Once again, Kikio gave Knuckles a stare and tackled him. They both rolled down off the hill. Laughing could be heard from them both. Once at the bottom of the hill, Knuckles landed on top of Kikio. His hands were on Kikio's arms, so Kikio wouldn't escape Knuckles' grip.

"Gotcha." He said.

"Okay, okay. You got me." Kikio said, still stuck in Knuckles grip.

But, Kikio kicked Knuckles' with her both legs on his stomach, which made Knuckles fly away from her. Knuckles landed on the ground with a thud. Kikio stood up and walked to Knuckles.

"Looks like I kicked your ass again, Knux." Kikio said and raised her hand to Knuckles.

"Yeah, you got me this time, Kiki." Knuckles said and took Kikio's hand. Kikio helped him up.

"We better go back to Angel Island and see if the Master Emerald is okay." Knux continued.

Kikio nodded. "Last one to Angel Island is a rotten echidna!" Kikio scream and ran as fast a she could to Angel Island.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Knuckles said ran after her, trying to catch up with her.

_**Somewhere else with Espio**_

Espio opened the door to the detective agency and walked in. He didn't see either Vector or Charmy. But he saw Rose. She was meditating in a corner, where he used to sit.

"Rose?" He said walked up to Rose.

Rose did not answer.

"_She might be in a deep thought."_ Espio thought to himself. Espio was holding something in his hands. He put it in front of Rose's feets.

Espio walked to his room, he was about to take a nap. He went upstairs and walked to his room, and slammed the door.

"Espio?" Rose said. She woke up from her thought, back to the present.

She looked around the room, she was alone. Still sitting down, Rose turned her head down and saw something in front of her feets.

"What's this?" She said.

There was a couple of pretty pink flowers bundles together with a red ribbon.

"_Aww, how sweet!"_ Rose thought to herself and picked the flowers up. There was also a pink card on the flowers. Rose started to read it.

"_A gift to a beautiful chameleon"_

_Espio_

Rose blushed lightly when she read it. She almost cried in happiness.

"_Thanks you, Espio!"_ She thought to herself, smiling.

_**Aww, I found this chapter really adorable. Sorry about the Kikio and Knuckles moment.^w^  
><strong>_

_**Tune in next time!**_


End file.
